fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Gibb Smith
Gabriella Giselle "Gibb" Smith is a character in the film Freddy vs. Jason, in which she is portrayed by Katharine Isabelle. Biography Hanging out with her friends Lori and Kia in Lori's house one stormy night 2003, after the power starts flickering, Gibb starts to head out for a beer run, only to be met at the door by her boyfriend Trey and his pal Blake, who have conveniently brought beer along with them. Going upstairs, Gibb has sex with Trey in Doctor Campbell's room and, after trying to snuggle afterward, is bluntly reminded by Trey that he does not like to be touched after sex. Annoyed by her boyfriend's behavior, Gibb takes a shower, noticing blood flowing under the washroom door when she gets out. Opening the door, Gibbs finds Trey's mangled remains, the boy having been stabbed and broken in half, along with Dr. Campbell's bed. Hysterical and covered in Trey's blood, Gibb runs downstairs and out the front door, followed by Lori, Kia and Blake, and manages to flag down the passing police cruiser of Deputy Stubbs. The day after Trey's murder, Gibb hears about the deaths of Blake and his father and, meeting up with Lori at school, tells her the news alongside Kia. Depressed over Trey's death, Gibb decides to attend a rave held by local stoner Freeburg, helping him pass out invitations along with Shack in the hallway. While handing out the invitations, Gibb overhears Mark Davis tell Lori about Freddy Krueger and, when Lori passes out after her long-lost boyfriend Will Rollins shows up, Gibb helps Kia bring her to the nurse's office. That night, Gibb and Lori are picked up by Kia and head to the rave, which is taking place in a cornfield on the outskirts of town. Becoming heavily intoxicated, Gibb overhears Freeburg gossiping about Trey's death, prompting Gibb to angrily shove him and run off. Ending up in a clearing, Gibb passes out and dreams about the mangled Trey beckoning her to follow him into a nearby silo. Following her dead boyfriend into the silo, Gibb finds herself inside Freddy Krueger's boiler room, the exits having disappeared. Running from Freddy when he appears, Gibb falls off a catwalk and hides in an old locker. After several seconds of silence, the locker door is ripped away by Freddy, who prepares to stab Gibb right when Jason Voorhees impales her (and her would-be rapist Frisell) with a broken pipe in the real world. Dying, Gibb fades away in the Dream World before Freddy can lay a claw on her. When Jason attacks the assembled ravers, Gibb's friends stumble across her body in the ensuing panic. Freddy vs. Jason Her corpse along with the corpse of Frisell, Shack, Shack's friend, and 6 other ravers were found and taken away by police and paramedics and each corpse had its picture taken. She is the only female character killed at the cornfield rave. Appearances Films * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Novels * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Residents of Springwood Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Characters in Freddy vs. Jason Category:Primary protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Impaled Category:Deceased Characters Category:Stabbed Category:Victims Category:Tomboys Category:Female Characters